


Hoy que te vas

by Kyra_Gold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Slice of Life, Tragedy, talks about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: It took you by surprise, but you couldn’t do anything about it.
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Hoy que te vas

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea where I was going with this, but I suddenly felt really sad and this came out and then I got inspiration to write more. Also the title is actually from a same-titled song by a group RBD that some of you might know. It’s one of my favourite songs and while writing I thought it would be perfect for this one. I posted this apart from the oneshots I have just in case.
> 
> Please heed that there’s a character death.

_Mammon_

It was just a whisper. A whisper that, like a tug on his sleeve, tried to get him out of the room where he was. Stilling, Mammon raised his head from the manga he was reading and around, expecting to see you, but you weren’t there. How could you even be there when you left the Devildom months ago? Despite your constant calls and messages that you exchanged with everyone, it wasn’t the same.

Feeling a slight burn inside his chest, Mammon frowned. And he wasn’t the only one.

_Lucifer_

Just a whisper that made the oldest brother frown. He looked from the papers he was going over and up, expecting to see you sitting there on a chair, reading or playing with your phone, depending on the mood you were in. But you weren’t there. He suddenly found it hard to swallow with unbearable cold growing inside.

Something was wrong, because the pact that you had with him was slowly disappearing. But that shouldn’t be, because you still had decades before your death.

And there was something the demons forgot. Despite being a human, accidents occur daily.

* * *

You were staring at the message Satan sent you, smiling at it. It was a picture of a white cat when a bus came to a stop. You automatically raised your head to see a bus station, where a man stood. Focusing back on your phone, you were typing a reply while listening to music on your phone. You spotted the man passing you, but stopped since the seat on the other side was empty. Unconsciously, you looked his way, spotting scars on his hand that trailed up to his elbow. Pursuing lips into a thin line, you shook with your head before you looked out the window.

Going home after a full shift felt nice. Driving with the bus felt even nicer. You could finally relax already on the way, completely ignoring the traffic that you know would drive you insane if you went by a car. But with the bus? You could calm down and even take a nap if you wanted to.

A smile spread across your lips, remembering when you tried to work in Devildom. How unused and unsure you were. But with the help of the brothers, you slowly grew out of your shell. You certainly wouldn’t have gotten this far if it weren’t for them. Who knew, they could change you this much?

* * *

_Satan_

He was smiling as he read your reply to the picture of the cat. Looking at the cat in question, he caressed her head only to hiss when she scratched him. He frowned, because in a second she changed, her growling only growing louder each second. He retracted his hand in confusion, wondering what had gotten into her when he felt it.

It was small. Almost unnoticeable. But it was there. His heart paced up, because that shouldn’t be happening.

It was growing and disappearing at the same time.

_Levi_

Leviathan rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn behind his other hand. He smiled when he remembered you’ll bring a game he might find curious. He couldn’t wait until the day you visit the Devildom again.

_Assassin’s Creed_ is the title you told him. He checked it out and found his curiosity pique the longer he was waiting for that day to come.

_I’m sorry, Levi …_

Your voice rang inside his head and Leviathan froze. His eyes grew wider by each second that passed until he bolted out of the room, fear spreading inside him like a wildfire. No, it couldn’t be. No, no, you couldn’t. You _couldn’t_. You promised him. _Promised_ you’ll play the game with him. You can’t do that to him. You can’t tell him of a game, give his hopes up and then disappear like that.

* * *

Everything was hurting. Your eyes fluttered open as you gasped for your breath. It was sunny, so warm. _Warm_ that it hurt more than you thought it would. There was wetness that prevented you from looking so you closed your left eye. Your focus began to disappear, everything slowly turning into blurriness until you realized that you were crying. You choked on air, chest heaving, pain only to spread and grow. You shut your eyes and broke into a sob both from pain and fear.

“P-please…” you begged.

As you slowly loosened your conscience, the last thing you heard was your name being called from somewhere far away.

* * *

_Asmo_

Asmodeus was humming to himself while painting his nails your favourite colour. He was smiling as he observed his work he had done only to frown when he spotted nail polish on his skin.

“How silly…” he murmured to himself as he reached for a wipe to clean only to feel sudden dread. The nail polish he was holding fell, splattering on the table and floor. But he didn’t realize it because he was suddenly pulled out of his room to a place that horrified him more than anything. He yelled your name when he spotted you, completely ignoring the surroundings.

_Beel … Belphie…_

The twins were resting in the attic. Beelzebub was sitting on the bed while Belphegor’s head was resting on Beelzebub’s lap, sleeping. Silence surrounds them only to be broken by a scream, a yell of their brothers. Although so far away, they could hear Leviathan and Mammon – oh Mammon. His hoarse voice that sent chills down Belphegor’s spine. It was just like _that_ day. When they found you unmoving by his hand. When he laughed into their faces how much they cared for you.

Beelzebub was moving while Belphegor remained sitting there. The older twin disappeared from the room, leaving the youngest alone.

Belphegor stared at his hands, a sudden image of you in front of him. How your eyes showed forgiveness before the light dimmed from them.

“What was I expecting?” he murmured to himself like he expected it.

So why the hell did it hurt so much?

* * *

Accidents occur daily. It could happen to anyone. It could be you today or someone else tomorrow. You never know when it comes, when it’ll hit. You may be dissatisfied with your life, but in that moment you might wish for one more chance. Just one more to do what you couldn’t. But it’s too late. You can be young, a seven-year-old boy, or old, a grandmother in her eighties that left her family behind. You could be healthy or you could have battled with sickness, illness your whole life. Sometimes you can prevent it in time. Sometimes it happens too fast to realize that it happened. You’re in denial, you refuse to believe, to admit it happened to you. But the truth is there. The reality is there and you have to live with the consequences if you want to or not.

Death is scary because it doesn’t discriminate, but maybe once you get to know it, it might take you by surprise. You wonder what is beyond it. A new life? Do you see your life replay in front of you as you pass away? Or perhaps you’ll be reborn instead? You try to find answers, only to come up empty handed, because no one had survived it.

One day we all leave. We just don’t know when.

Now that you think about it; it’s scary, isn’t it? Not knowing what the future holds.

But if you knew of your own future would you feel better?

* * *

When you opened your eyes, you realized you were lying on the grass. Sun shone brightly high in the sky as wind blew softly. There was a presence beside you that didn't disappear and you turned to widen your eyes when you spotted two angels.

“Simeon …” you called surprised.

The said angel smiled at you as he reached out his hand. You sat up before taking it. He pulled you off the ground swiftly and it was then you realized you’re wearing white clothes. An unusual colour, but it quickly dawned on you.

“Oh…” you murmured when you remembered the bus. “Oh …” You’re not sure what to say and Simeon can’t blame you. “Am I going to hell or heaven?” you spoke instead and the way the angels’ eyes widened made your own eyes wide. “I-I mean …” you tried to come up with an excuse only to fail.

“You have fulfilled your life.” The other angel spoke and you looked at him. “There’s only one path for those.”

“Have I really?” You nervously laughed and began to meddle with your fingers – a habit that never left. “I-I mean I got a good job, I have friends, and I live comfortably … well lived …” trailing off, you narrowed your eyebrows as you began to stare at the angel. You’ve never met him before, yet you felt like you knew him. “Michael?” you murmured.

The angel smiled with a small nod. “It’s Azrael’s job to meet with souls half-way, but I wanted to meet you instead.”

You looked at Simeon, who remained silent, but he watched you closely. “What-what is that …” you began only to stop, having a hard time speaking.

“It’s alright,” Michael’s voice was soft, quiet, almost like a lullaby to your ears. “We have all the time you need.”

“W-what’s that one p-path I have?” you stuttered and looked back at Michael.

“Humans are born with certain purposes in their life.” He began slowly. “Some find them, some don’t. Sometimes many humans have one and the same purpose; find a peaceful life, loving friends and to enjoy their life. Others’ purposes are to bring people together.”

“So, y-you’re saying I full-fulfilled mine?”

“Yes,” Michael nodded. “Everything happened as it should have so you don’t have a reason to remain here any longer. Your soul is already at peace.”

“Oh…” you murmured as you lowered your head.

“It’s okay to vent.” Simeon spoke. “You can feel angry and act on it.”

Looking at him, the corners of your lips twitched into a half smile. “It’s weird, but I don’t feel … angry.” You sheepishly admitted. Scratching your neck, you tilted head to the side. “More like … I feel worried.”

“Worried?” Michael repeated, his eyes slightly wide.

“Brothers,” you whispered, thinking how worried they must be for they certainly felt the pact disappearing.

“They certainly aren’t glad for what happened.” Simeon sighed and shook his head before he looked at Michael.

“You can meet them one last time.”

You remained quiet, not daring to say anything. Narrowing your eyebrows, you wrapped arms around yourself, a shiver running down your spine. “I want to…” you whispered and before you could take those words back, the scene changed and you found yourself in the Student Council Room, standing in the middle of it like the first time.

“[Name]!” Mammon’s voice called and he ran to you, hugging you tightly.

“Mammon…” you called surprised.

Others soon followed, except for Lucifer and Belphegor, who stood there wide eyed.

“Are you okay?” Leviathan asked, while Satan was looking over for your bruises.

So many questions were spoken that Michael had to step in-between. The silence that followed was unbearable and you couldn’t handle to see those questioning gazes that were aimed at you.

“What’s…going on?” Mammon murmured, eyes focused on you. “Y-you’re okay, right?”

Forcing a smile, you reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. “I’m sorry…”

“No,” he shook his head. “No!” He turned to Lucifer, eyes begging.

Lucifer stepped forward, hand on Mammon’s shoulder. He shook his head before he looked at Michael. “Is there no way …?” he trailed off.

“I’m sorry.” Michael answered.

“There has to be!” Mammon raised his voice, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Mammon,” you called softly and the said demon looked at you. “I’ll be okay.” You smiled and wiped his tears away. “Look at you, you’re such a big baby…” you chuckled and the next moment you were embraced once again, forced to fall on your knees as Mammon took you along. He clung on your shirt, face buried in your neck as he burst into tears. “I’m sorry,” you whispered and closed your eyes. “I’m sorry to leave you behind.”

You felt another pair of arms and you didn’t need to guess twice it was Leviathan. Slowly all brothers joined, except for Lucifer, who refused to show any emotion.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but when Michael said it was time to go, your heart sank. Satan, who refused to shed a tear this whole time, couldn’t hold it back anymore. And neither could Lucifer, because his eyes were glossy.

Lucifer approached you, his hands reaching for your shoulders. His eyes searched through yours for something you didn’t know. “Did it hurt?” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and you couldn’t find it in yourself to tell him the truth. Not that you could remember.

“It didn’t.”

You knew it was a lie, because you remembered the position bus was in. It was thanks to Azrael you couldn’t remember the moment. And perhaps it was better that way.

Giving a small nod, Lucifer released you and stepped back, looking at Michael. “Is there really no other way?”

“You know there isn’t.” Michael answered with sadness. “If there was, we wouldn’t have lost souls that are unable to let go.” Something about the words he spoke made you even sadder. Simeon reached for your hand and squeezed it while Michael added; “They have fulfilled their purpose. It’s time they start anew.”

“Anew?” Beelzebub asked, his eyes wide and filled with hope.

“Yes,” Michael nodded, but Lucifer’s lips formed into a thin line instead.

“It’s not what ya think, Beel.” It was Mammon who spoke. Everyone looked at him while he stared directly at you. “Starting anew doesn’t mean they get born again a couple years later. Once someone fulfils their purpose, their soul is at peace. It doesn’t have any regret even if they feel like they missed somethin’. They don’t go to heaven or hell, they’re gone. Gone from this world. Nothing is left behind.”

“Their memories are.” Michael’s voice softened. “It’s how someone remains alive.”

Mammon gritted his teeth. “It’s not the same!” he raised his voice, fighting back tears.

Releasing Simeon’s hand, you ran to Mammon and hugged him tightly. “I’m content with my fate and I’ll always look after you, all of you.” Pulling away, you smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. “When you feel lonely, remember all those times we had fun together.” Caressing his cheek, your smile widened. “You really were my first, you know?”

Stepping back, you released his cheeks, but he reached for your hands, holding them. You shook your head and he reluctantly released you. Lucifer placed a hand on Mammon’s shoulder, but the latter refused to acknowledge him. You looked from one brother to another, smiling at them. All of them couldn’t hide their tears, no matter how hard they tried.

“It’s okay,” You spoke, your voice growing quieter. “You can let me go now.”

Your body began to disappear in a bright glow. One last look at Mammon and he reached out to you. You unconsciously reached back, a sudden fear of the unknown overwhelming you. It must have appeared on your face as well because Lucifer reached out as well, his expression filled with panic. Their hands passed through yours and all you could was close your eyes, all emotions leaving you.

The last thing you heard were brothers calling after you.


End file.
